The Wesker Project
by dsar9012
Summary: Wesker is rejuvenated after the end of Resident evil 5. And although he is no longer a superman he still has the power and will to take down his arch nemesis Chris Redfield. Will he be able to?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The white glow of the containment unit of Weskers revitalization chamber filled the dark room with its only light; the room contained the nearly dead body of Albert Wesker. Once thought to be the greatest villain on Earth, Wesker's evil schemes for a world dominated only by him were put to rest by the efforts of the BSAA and Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine, once Wesker's squad mates on Alpha Team were the members responsible for Wesker's end.

Wesker had injected the Uroboros virus into his body giving him beyond superhuman strength, enough to defeat a battalion of Special Forces units, but his dream of a world under his rule came to an end when Chris Redfield put a stop to his plan. After a shootout on top of an African volcano, Wesker was humbly defeated and had his body nearly destroyed by two rocket launchers fired by Chris's teammates Sheva Alomar, Chris partner from the BSAA and Jill Valentine, who had defeated the mind control device that Wesker had planted on her and used her to further his plans.

Wesker should've been destroyed, but the Uroborus virus, combined with Wesker's incredible superhuman strength and potential was enough to keep his body from being completely disintegrated.

Even Wesker would have eventually been destroyed, had it not been for the well-timed interference of a shadowy organisation that felt it had need for Wesker's strength and potential. The organisation, which was largely built on the ashes of the once powerful Umbrella Company, a company that had been destroyed by the same people that had defeated Wesker, still had powerful members .

These members still had their world view that they wished to see through, they would stop at nothing until the world fully realized the power of the deadly viruses that they had crafted in order to give man a different life.

Just as Wesker had consumed the uroborus virus and became superhuman, the organisation thoroughly believed that deploying these viruses would succeed in a new evolution for humanity. The organisation would become the greatest threat to the world's safety and the Wesker Revitalization Project was to become an important part of this goal.

Tricell, the organization born from the ashes of Umbrella would see Umbrella's goal of a world dominated by powerful superhumans who deserved to rule over the cattle of mankind, and Wesker would only be the foundation of this plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jill Valentine could feel the glare of the sun on her soft skin and sighed, "gees, where's Chris when I need him?", finally Chris Redfield emerged from the tropical holiday resort with the items Jill had specified and made his way over to the beautiful sunbathing blonde as she relaxed on a beach chair under the hot sun.

"Finally", Jill sighed, "You have my sun tan lotion", "Right here", Chris smothered his hands with the lotion and proceeded to lather Jill's back with it, and kneed it into her soft skin.

Jill hadn't been in the sun for a while, so her pale skin sunburned easily, this was the first time in a LONG tie that Chris and Jill had been on a holiday, and considering the recent circumstances of their mission, they deserved it.

After all, how many people could say they were chased throughout Africa by mindless human creatures that only wanted to destroy them, and had not only defeated all their enemies but had singlehandedly destroyed the greatest and most powerful threat to humanity, the superhuman Albert Wesker. Not many, that's for sure. So Chris and Jill were enjoying their well-earned vacation and Jill was enjoying seeing the sun as a free person, for the first time in a long time.

Jill still felt badly about trying to destroy Chris even though she was obviously under mind control when she tried. She felt the blonde strands of her hair in her fingers. She still felt weird looking at that hair.

It felt as if it belonged to another person. Jill's hair was normally a rich dark brown colour and befitted her dark and serious personality, who wouldn't be dark and serious after going through what Jill had gone through?

But after Albert Wesker's medical experiments on Jill, after he captured her, her hair reacted to the strange combination of medicine and chemicals by turning a permanant blonde colour. This was an advantage to Wesker as it also helped disguise Jill's identity.

Chris sat down next to the vacant chair beside Jill, he could see her fingering her hair, and he knew she was still getting used to being free from that bastard Wesker's grasp.

Jill had a hard time readjusting after her capture by Wesker and it wasn't uncommon for her to wake up in the idle of the night screaming and covered in sweat. Chris had slept in the room next to her and would rush in to Jill's room to comfort her.

But Jill only felt embarrassed and ashamed when Chris tried to comfort her. She had nothing to be ashamed off, everyone at the BSAA and especially Chris were proud of Jill, hardly anyone would have had the strength to withstand Wesker's mind control and gone through the things she had, but Jill didn't want to be a bother to Chris.

They were once partners and friends, and equals, and Jill felt that she wanted to go back to that time, but she didn't know how.

The vacation to a tropical beach resort, was Chris's idea, he thought it would be good to unwind. But Jill wasn't sure this was a good idea, too much time had passed between when Chris and Jill were teammates during the mansion incident and now, the two had drifted apart and Wesker taking control of Jill and making her fight Chris had only deepened that rift.

She knew Chris still cared for her and thought of her as a friend, but she felt ashamed of herself for giving in to Wesker's mind control, she thought she was stronger than that, that everything she had been through meant she was able fight Wesker, but she was wrong.

Chris could see she was struggling to remain calm and patted her hand, "it's alright Jill, your safe now", "I know", Jill replied, "but I can't help thinking about how easily Wesker managed to control me, I thought I was stronger than that, but Wesker managed to turn me into just a weak shell of my former self".

Chris knew Jill still blamed herself for being controlled by Wesker, but he knew it wasn't her fault, "Jill, no one else has been through what you have, and survived, it wasn't your fault that Wesker took control of your mind, you're still just as strong and resourceful as always, Jill, and you're still my friend and partner". Jill thanked Chris for his kind words and they both started to relax, they tried their best to enjoy their tropical holiday, but both of them were unprepared for the horror that was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The female tricell scientist looked up from her notepad containing the physical data from Albert Wesker, "It's impressive that he managed to survive what he went through", she spoke to her superior, an old male that was looking at a list of computer readouts from Albert Weskers bio status tank.

"Indeed", he replied, "He is a very physically impressive specimen", the doctor talked as if Albert Wesker was an animal not a human being, in a lot of ways he is right. "It won't be long before he awakes", the Doctor says, "soon he'll be of great use to us here at Tricell, he'll soon become our greatest weapon".

THREE MONTHS LATER

Albert Wesker opened his eyes for the first time since he "died", the blinding light made him shield his eyes as he saw the sun for the first time in months.

"You're awake", he was startled to hear the sound of a pretty female voice and after his eyes adjusted to the brightness, he looked up at the female doctor who was adjusting the intravenous drip feed that was feeding chemical nutrition into his body.

"Where am I?" Albert Wesker asked, his last memory was being thwarted by that bastard Chris Redfield, who destroyed his plans of world domination and had taken away control of his personal slave Jill Valentine. "You're in tricell's personal hospital", replied the pretty young female scientist, "We rescued you after you were badly injured from your last fight".

Wesker grimaced and clenched his fist in anger after he remembered… Chris Redfield, Jill valentine and Sheva Alomar tried to destroy him by firing two rocket launchers at him.

He tried to get up and fell back, grimacing in pain, "Arrghh, my whole body is in pain", "that's to be expected, relax and stay still, don't move or you may just injure yourself", the young doctor beside him restrained Wesker, which normally would not be possible but he is very weak right now.

Wesker humbly admitted she was right, although he is extremely angry at Chris, there's nothing he can do but wait until he recovers.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Wesker was finally feeling like the man he once was, he was in the gym and was bench-pressing weights, and He had just finished his set and was taking a break. The pretty young doctor, whose name was actually Rosette, came up to him and offered him a towel.

He grabbed it and wiped his sweaty forehead, "thanks", "it's okay, and it's nothing". Albert noticed that it was rare for Rosette to not be around him, she cared for him after he recovered from his injuries, she helped with his physical rehabilitation, and she looked after him while he relearnt basic function like eating and walking.

He wondered what her past was, but even though he once asked, she just smiled gently and said she had no past, he wondered at what that mysterious answer could mean.

Albert was finally feeling like the powerful superhuman he once was, but Rosette informed him that the Uroboros virus within his body was nowhere near as powerful as it once was, it had largely been destroyed in the violent explosion which had almost wrecked his body months earlier.

Although he was physically fit, far more so than the average person, he was not superhuman anymore. Albert got up and left the gym, with Rosette trailing behind him. "Do you really have to follow me everywhere I go?" Wesker asked, most men would hardly object to an attractive female following them around, but Albert Wesker was not most men, "of course, it's my job description", Rosette calmly replied, "heh, shouldn't an attractive girl like you have a boyfriend or something", "Sorry, but I'm not allowed to discuss my personal life".

Rosette calmly deflected Wesker's question, truth was, Rosette didn't have time for a personal life, not while she was tasked with the care and welfare of Albert Wesker, being a doctor for the tricell organization came with privileges, but bountiful free-time was not one of them.

Wesker remained silent until he walked to his room, he had been kept in a room for the entire time he recovered from his injuries and had only just recovered enough to start using the gym for physical exercise, it felt good to stretch his body and push his physical limits, as he had done so many times before.

Wesker was surprised at the facilities they had here. An entire medical ward, plus gymnasium, and Wesker was the only patient, they must have realised his importance, he though smugly to himself.

Wesker lay down on the bed, as he gazed up at the ceiling, unfortunately there were no newspapers, television or computers that he had seen, he had no idea what day it was or what was going on in the outside world, he suspected that Tricell wanted to keep it that way.

Wesker caught Rosette staring at him as he lay shirtless on the bed, and he smiled to himself, "enjoying the view?", he asked with the sense of smug self-satisfaction that came so easily to him, Rosette blushed and stared at the floor, "Ugh, no, of course not, I'm simply keeping an eye on you", "Indeed".

Wesker grinned, he remembered Excella, an attractive but gullible woman that he had manipulated into working for him, he wondered if he could do the same with this woman, if she would grant him special privileges if he pretended to be interested in her.

His thoughts trailed off, as Rosette turned and left the room, closing the door, even though she left, she would probably still be sitting by the door, the wretched girl never left him alone, Wesker thought.

THREE DAYS LATER

Wesker was doing his usual lazy routine of relaxing in his room and exercising at the gym for a couple of hours a day when Rosette told him "I believe you have physically recovered from your accident", she told him as he shadowboxed in the gym, "the directors would like to speak to you today, I believe they have an assignment for which you may be useful".

Wesker stopped exercising as he slowly took in what Rosette had said. Wesker wasn't stupid, he knew that whoever had organized his 'recovery' had deep pockets and that they would only have bothered to do so if he was of use to them.

He hadn't yet guessed what exactly they wanted from him and he didn't know exactly who the organization was, Umbrella? No, they had been completely destroyed after the true events behind the racoon city incident had been made public.

One of their competitor's maybe? Wesker knew that it was possible, but few pharmaceutical organisation had the ability or inclination to delve into the more ethically murky research that Umbrella had been doing, this was doubly true after the very public implosion of Umbrella corporation, most pharmaceutical corporation's would be incredibly nervous about participating in the sort of research that Albert Wesker specialized in. "Alright, I'll talk to them"

Wesker walked through the two wooden oak doors that led to the expensive conference room that held Tricell's board of directors. Albert now knew that the organization was Tricell as he saw the logo for their business when he entered the corporate headquarters which are contained in a skyscraper.

After his exercise regime, Wesker showered, and was offered a suit by Rosette, who, as always stood outside his door while he changed. He was then escorted to a limousine by two armed guards that manned the security station at the front of the facility where Albert had recovered, he was escorted here by them to the top floor of the skyscraper where the board of directors was meeting.

Albert pushed the door to the conference room open and confidently strode into the room, his eyes gazed at the board of directors who were all old or middle-aged men in expensive suits.

The discussion which had been going on came to an abrupt stop as soon as Albert Wesker walked in, the executives all looked afraid of Albert Wesker, they had read reports of his actions, knew what he was capable off, and yet they still wanted to use him as a mere tool to accomplish their own ends. They were right to be afraid.

Wesker took a seat in the only empty chair in the room, he felt the gaze of twelve eyes on him, and the executives all looked at him with a mixture of awe, fear and timidity. "We have called you here today, Albert", the executive in the centre began, and Albert quickly recognised him as the chief executive, "because we want your help to recover the Oroborus virus that was lost after the failure of your mission in Africa.

Because of your failure, there are only small traces of the Uroborus virus left, which have been quarantined in our laboratories. However, there is not enough trace evidence in order to manufacture a complete strain, we need your particular expertise if we are to acquire enough material in order to remanufacture the uroborus virus and succeed in becoming the pre-eminent force in the entire world."

Wesker sat and listened to the Chairman of the Board of Directors of Tricell. "So you need my help, do you", Wesker smiled, he knew that they needed him more than he needed them, "what's in it for me?". The chairman of Tricell smirked in a haughty manner, "have you so quickly forgotten your lust for power.

He who injects the uroborus virus will become a god among men, and isn't that your goal, Albert? To become more powerful than anybody who has ever set foot on this earth. Are you going to tell me that you have become just another worthless human who is content to dwell in your own mediocrity?"

Albert sneered angrily, the chairman of Tricell, was an angry and sneaky bastard who overestimated himself and his pathetic organization, Wesker thought to himself, but he knew that he had a point, if Wesker hated anything it was feeling powerless. ============

Wesker _did_ lust for power and he would rather like it if he became the most powerful being on earth. Of course, that would make destroying that bastard Chris Redfield quite easy.

\Wesker imagined what it would be like to see Chris's face after Chris was convinced that he was dead, to pick his body up with one hand, to enclose his neck between his fingers and squeeze, until he had crushed the life out of his pathetic body. Wesker liked that thought very much. Of course he wanted power, his name was Albert Wesker, wasn't it?

"I don't like your tone", Wesker glared icily to the Chairman, "but your proposition may be of some value to me."

"Good", the chairman clapped his hands together, "the BSAA, those bastards that tried to destroy our organization have some last samples of the 'Stairway of the Sun' plant that they recovered in Africa, using that plant, with the material that we have of the Uroborus virus, and it would only be a matter of time before we have full control of the Uroborus virus and the world shall experience a new age.

We need you to go to the head of the BSAA research laboratories which are located in Europe, for a covert mission in order to secure for the Stairway of the Sun plant and return it to us in order for our goals to be realised. Wesker considered their offer, "and if I do this, I will be the first to taste the power of the Uroborus virus".

Wesker gleefully imagined destroying Chris with the power the Uroborus virus has, "Yes", the chairman confirmed, "you will be the first to experience the power of the uroborus virus". Wesker reclined in his chair and grinned, "then we have a deal, chairman, and the world shall soon be under the sole power of me, Albert Wesker", "no, Albert", the chairman glared, "it shall be under the power of Tricell, this is non-negotiable, you must answer to us , or we shall find some other way to accomplish our goals."

Albert grinned, he didn't care to who this pathetic world belonged, he was only concerned with gaining enough power to destroy his long-time enemy Chris Redfield, but he wanted the chairman to fear him, "fine, as long as I have the power of a god, you can be the one who has control of the world", the Chairman grinned in response to Albert's deal, "very good, Mr Wesker, the world shall belong to both you and Tricell soon enough". Wesker got up from the desk and put on his dark sunglasses, he prepared to walk out the room, but turned for one last look at the board of directors, "sooner than you think", Albert grinned and left the room.


End file.
